


Class Five Planet

by Charamei



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charamei/pseuds/Charamei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entering the Earth's orbit is a risky business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Five Planet

"All right, sir, coming into orbit around Sol 3 now."

"Good. Now, this is a Class Five planet, so I want everyone to be discreet. We're only here to fix the engine, remember -"

"Um, sir?"

"What is it, Greb?"

"Sir, a zylock seems to be downloading our computer files."

"A zylock?"

"Yes, sir. I'm trying to correct to shut it out..."

"Sir, we're being hailed."

"By the zylock?"

"No, sir. Something called 'Torchwood'. They say can we leave, we're scaring the locals."

"Tell them why we're here."

"Right, sir."

"Zylock's detached itself, sir. Seems to have got what it wanted."

"Good. Bit odd, a zylock on a Class Five planet..."

"Sir, Torchwood say they'll send co-ordinates for us to land on, and someone to help fix the ship, but we've got to go quickly because this is a Class Five planet..."

"But they have a zylock!"

"It's possible they don't know that, sir. Oh, hold on, we're being hailed again... something called UNIT."

"And what do _they_ want?"

"Um, they say to leave or they'll open fire, sir."

"This is a Class Five planet!"

"Do they know that?"

"Shut up, Greb."

"Right, sir. ...Oh, ke'azath, sir, look out the window!"

"Greb, I'm warning you -"

"I mean it, sir, look."

"Is that..."

"The blue box, sir."

"...Class Five planet."

"Yes, sir."

"Sol 4 is uninhabited, right?"

"Well, I heard something about Ice Warriors, sir..."

"We'll take the chance. Class Five planet, my left tentacle...!"


End file.
